gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zinnia3/A Nillon mini-fanfic
Hey, Zinnia3 here! This is a kind of fan-fanfiction scene based around a song, set after Nicole's first date with Dillon. It's more detailed than a regular scene would be, because it doesn't have to fit in with all the rest of the episode. Thanks for reading! See that space over there >>>>>? The space where I don't have any artwork? That's because have no technical skills whatsoever. If it's really bothering you, make one yourself! If it isn't, then leave it up to your imagination. thumb|300px|rightFeaturing: Nicole Martin, Honey Berry, and Rose Mitchell. Song: Maybe Tonight by Nicole Atkins Maybe Tonight Nicole stuffed her chemistry book into her bag and then shut her locker. She glanced at the number written on her hand and smiled to herself. She replayed the previous night's events in her head. She had been so nervous - it wasn't just her first date with Dillon, but her first date ever. That's right, Nicole Martin, 15 years old, never been on a date. Not that she minded. She had always been too busy to worry about boys, and honestly, she didn't really have the guts. But something about Dillon had made her change her mind. He hadn't been showing off, or undermining her like she had seen so many of the guys at McKinley do. It was a strange feeling, to have an adorable, talented boy notice her, when she had been ignored and overlooked by most of the kids in the school. She was jolted out of her daydream when she almost walked into someone standing in the middle of the hallway. "Sorry, Honey," Nicole apologized quickly. "Wasn't looking where I was going." "I need to talk to you," said Honey, falling into step with Nicole. "Go ahead." "I heard from Rose that you went on a date with the Warblers' lead singer, is this true?" asked Honey, breathlessly. "Yes..." replied Nicole. She had no reason to keep secrets from her friend, although Honey's reaction was starting to make her doubt that. Honey looked slightly taken aback that Nicole had even told the truth. "Uh.. well, I think it's my responsibility to warn you about the dangers of dating a rival show choir member. My sister dated the lead from Vocal Adrenaline, and got a broken heart and spirit in return. If he crushes you so you can't perform, or finds out information about New Directions, we won't have a chance at nationals." The girl had a point. Nicole had heard plenty about Jesse already, and could see firsthand what was going on with James and Archie. "Thanks, but I won't let that happen to me." Honey stopped and faced Nicole. "How do you know you can trust him? I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt." Honey glanced down. "Is that his number written on your hand? Please, don't call him. It's just not worth the risk." "Honey," Nicole said calmly. "I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I'm going to make my own decisions. I promise I'll make good ones. Okay?" Honey bit her lip, but didn't say anything. Nicole left her standing where she was and headed off to chemistry. She began to think about what Honey had said. Nicole wasn't the kind of girl to act without thinking. Honey's argument had made sense, and she should probably consider it soon, before she began to resemble the emotional wrecks she had seen all too often around the school. She thought about James, and how a boy from Vocal Adrenaline had chewed him up, spit him out, and stomped on him. Then she thought about how Kurt and Blaine had sustained a relationship between two choirs, and they were some of the happiest people she knew. She looked again at the sharpied number on her hand. As she walked down the hallway, she began to sing. "I first saw you like an old gohst story, from my family tree, that was handed down to me." '' '' ''Nicole looked to where Honey and Rose were whispering by Rose's locker. They both looked at her as she passed, but she ignored them and kept walking. ''"I've known you like a siren song that warns, I have been informed you could be the death of me." '' Nicole stopped where she was as she realized what her decision was."But patience bounds on the time that I stole, you were meant to be mine. I draw a duel with the cards of the gods that were played in faded time." '' '' She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment. ''"I know we'll meet again, maybe tonight, just tell me where and when. I know it's never sure, maybe tonight, maybe tonight." '' Nicole sat in her AP Chem class, staring out of the window. She rarely daydreamed in class, but today she couldn't seem to help herself. ''"The sky whispers in a baritone that the mystery always beats what I am shown. Search the dial for what I need to know, they don't play those songs on my radio." She walked down the hallway towards the auditiorium, getting faster as she went. "But patience bounds on the time that I stole, you were meant to be mine. I draw a duel with the cards of the gods that were played in faded time, oh." '' Nicole stood on the bare stage, looking out at the rows of empty seats. ''"I know we'll meet agin, maybe tonight, just tell me where and when. I know it's never sure, maybe tonight, maybe tonight." '' She sat down on the edge of the stage, her feet dangling and her fingers gripping the wood. ''"Oh, I know we'll meet again, maybe tonight, just tell me where and when. I know it's never sure, maybe tonight, maybe tonight." '' ''As she sang the last note, Nicole pushed herself off the stage, landing lightly. She took out her phone and smiled to herself as she dialed Dillon's number. -----The End----- Category:Blog posts